In the fitness field, athletes, trainers and recreational users often look for new and unique ways to train. For example, in boxing gym, there are a number of specific pieces of training equipment that can be found. Such equipment includes heavy bags, speed bags, jump ropes, reflex bags, water bags, and traditional weight lifting stations. Each of these pieces of equipment trains the user in a different, but unique way. Similarly, when training for a reflex sport, such as baseball, athletes may go to the batting cage or hone their batting skills on alternative hitting devices.
In gyms and home training setups, it desirable to have training equipment that trains a user in a unique way.
In areas with limited space, it is desirable to have training equipment that can share space or perform multiple functions to reduce the overall footprint of equipment.